


Wear The Night Out

by blanchtt



Series: Minific Prompts [10]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:57:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9194621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blanchtt/pseuds/blanchtt
Summary: “It’s a process unique to each individual,” Cosima grins, shrugging before holding out her arms, motioning at everything around her and knowing full well the sight she’s creating. “This is mine.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maritexxa1982](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maritexxa1982/gifts).



> Headcanon continuation that Cosima is totally fine with walking around the house in very few clothes. It takes Delphine some getting used to to come home and find Cosima at her desk working on a paper in nothing more than panties.

 

 

 

She has only to open the front door to know how she’ll find Cosima.

 

Music blares, the source emanating from their shared study, as Delphine walks through the door. She closes it behind her, locks it, and sets her purse down on the couch, lets her coat slip off her shoulders and drapes it over the back of the seat. “ _Cosima?_ ” she calls, simply to say her name and to hear Cosima reply. They have moved in together not so long ago as to have the act lose its thrill – and Delphine can’t imagine it ever will.

 

“Yeah,” Cosima replies absently, unmoving from the study, and Delphine feels heat prickle at the nape of her neck now that she’s stopped moving, heat blossoming over her body, and considers undoing the buttons of her shirt and slipping that off, too. The apartment’s sweltering, Cosima’s love of warmth apparent. Most other people would have put on the AC by now - it's well past sundown but still sweltering. Delphine reaches down and unzips her boots, steps out of them and pushes them to the side with her foot, out of the way.

 

Whatever Cosima’s listening to is suggestive, slow and smooth, and Delphine pads barefoot to the study, stands in the doorway and leans up against the doorjamb.

 

Despite the years, it is still new and thrilling and causes the blood to thrum in her veins to find Cosima at her desk, to see her narrow her eyes in concentration, to watch her tap away at her laptop, to find her chewing on the cap of a pen, all mundane and healthy things, except that Cosima is as usual sitting cross-legged on her chair, dreds pulled back in a ponytail and in nothing more than panties.

 

 _C’est ma petite amie_ , Delphine thinks, drunk suddenly on the sight of bare shoulders, pert breasts, slim stomach, and shrugs away a frisson of excitement as the music is turned down to a manageable level, as Cosima sits back and her chair and smiles a greeting at her.

 

“I don’t know how you work like this,” Delphine says incredulously. No matter how often she sees it, it still floors her. She’d always preferred the total silence of the graduate student library when she had been finishing up her studies. Back on her PhD track, Cosima seems to favor their home as her place of study, and if there’s no music, no food, no blunts, then there is no studying being done.

 

 _Incroyable_. Really.

 

“It’s a process unique to each individual,” Cosima grins, shrugging before holding out her arms, motioning at everything around her and knowing full well the sight she’s creating. “This is mine.”

 

“I know,” Delphine agrees, and she pushes off from the doorjamb, walks over and bows her head and meets Cosima’s lips, feels a hand rest low on the curve of her hip. If it weren’t as hot as a sauna in here, she’d consider tempting Cosima into a break – and that’s a possibility, Delphine thinks suddenly, one that could work for them both because simply turning the AC on is somewhat out of the question. 

 

The more the AC is on, the colder Cosima gets, and the colder Cosima gets, the more clothing Cosima wears. And right now, after a long, hot day full of paperwork and meetings and rushed working lunches, there is nothing more that Delphine wants than her lips on Cosima's bare skin, to make her way down her body tasting salt and heat and desire.

 

Cosima’s lips part, seeking, but Delphine pulls away, feels Cosima’s grip on her hip grow a little tighter, accompanied by a sigh. Perfectly-lined eyes look up at her, dark and heavy, and Delphine resisters the urge to tilt her hips, to invite Cosima closer. “I enjoy it,” Delphine admits, surprised at the lowness of her own voice, and she swallows, composes herself, before speaking again. “But as much as I enjoy the sight, Cosima, it is very warm.” She slips out of Cosima’s lax grasp, moves away from the table and pauses, half-turns, before finishing, “And I am going to take a shower.”

 

She says it, lets the words hang heavy in the thick air between them, watches the realization dawn on Cosima’s face, clear and bright and eager, and smiles before making her way out of the study and toward their bedroom.

 

 

 


End file.
